monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch
Moe "Slow-Moe" Deadovitch is a zombie boy at Monster High who plays sports and chess. He is voiced by Audu Paden. Personality Slow-Moe is a fairly decent natured fellow, with a reserved sense of humor. At one point he gives Frankie a thumbs-up when she asks him about the new "Sugar Eyeballs" from the school vending machine, implying he shares Ghoulia's love of junk food. Generally though, he's the typical zombie archetype. He simply stands there staring blankly into space like a regular zombie, shambles about, and moans and groans on occasion. His eyes also tend to roll in different directions. Generally static, he has shown distress over being forced to impersonate Lagoona's aunt and annoyance at Frankie, Clawdeen, and Draculaura for interfering with his chess match. He also posseses a low tolerance for bad music, as he destroys Heath Burn's guitar on two seperate occasions when Heath attempts to sing. Moe wears a Varsity letter jacket in the school colors, showing that he's a member of at least one Varsity club. He hasn't been shown to play on any of the sports teams onscreen as yet. Ghoulia mentions a tall zombie boy on the casketball team in her diary, which seems to most likely be him. A picture of him is also shown next to a casketball trophy in "Cyrano De Ghoulia". Of course there is a degree of irony to be found in a zombie playing casketball, as zombies aren't known for speed and agility. Moe is likely to be on the Varsity Chess Club as well. He is shown to represent Monster High in a City Championship Chess Match, implying he's not just a dumb jock stereotype. He has the most on-screen appearances of all the non-toy characters and seems to have proven himself to be a big hit with the fans. Relationships Family Slow-Moe is a zombie. Slow-Moe's family has not yet been shown or mentioned. However, names ending in "vitch" generally indicate a Russian family background. Friends Slow-Moe is friends with Gil and Heath Burns; Gil even acts as his "wing-man" on one occasion. Save for two occasions where he destroys Heath's guitar after a particularly horrid attempt to sing, Moe doesn't seem to have much of an issue with Heath's antics. But Slow-Moe's best friend is Don of the Dead, another zombie with whom he has a rivalry over Ghoulia's affection. This doesn't stop the two from hanging out together a lot. Romance Ghoulia Yelps has a crush on him. Moe reciprocates the feelings, smiling in her presence and holding hands with her. He even lets slide her poking him in the eye. During "The Bermuda Love Triangle", he gets into a fight with his friend Don over Ghoulia. The outcome is unknown, but in "Monster Mashionals Part 2", he is shown being still Ghoulia's main interest. Appearances Seen in the school halls during New Ghoul @ School and at the party dancing with Ghoulia. * Cyrano de Ghoulia - Moe is revealed as the object of Ghoulia's crush. * Date of the Dead - He and Ghoulia get to know each other. * Parent-Creature Conference - The girls dress Slow-Moe up so that he can pretend to be Lagoona's Great-Aunt Lantic. He attends a parent-creature conference in this disguise and returns with a note from the teacher saying that Lagoona had written the best essay ever * Fear-A-Mid Power - Is shown playing chess. Displays annoyance at the Fearleading Squad at them interfering with his game. * Varsity Boos - Dances with Ghoulia again. * Screech to the Beach - Punched Heath Burns's guitar in irritation at his poor singing. * Don't Cheer the Reaper - Heath throws a football at him on the beach. It hits him in the chest as he reacts too slowly to catch. * Miss Infearmation - Clawdeen threw Clawd's gym sock on Slow-Moe's head. He doesn't seem to notice. * Hyde and Shriek - Punches Heath's guitar again at Cleo de Nile's party. Gallery GhouliaSlowMoeDate.png GhouliaSlowMoeNGAS.png Slow-Moe sock.jpg MonsterHigh-Lint.png|Slow-Moe substituting as Lagoona's "Great-Aunt Lantic" GuitarHeath.jpg|Slow-Moe getting annoyed at Heath playing guitar Snapshot 3 (9-30-2011 7-53 PM).png zombiefight.jpg|Slow-Moe "fighting" Don. Category:Characters Category:Guys Category:Characters Without Dolls Category:Characters Currently Not in the Books Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters in Season 1 Webisodes Category:Characters in Season 2 Webisodes Category:Characters Without Plushies Category:Characters in New Ghoul @ School Category:Zombies